Te vas Songfic
by LiberVanAlst
Summary: Arthur y Manuel tienen problemas en su relación ¿Por qué?  No quiero poner nada más, solo lean y sabrán xD


La reunión comenzó a las 2 de la tarde. Manuel no estaba con ganas de ir, pero por petición de su superior estuvo obligado a salir de su casa a la tan tediosa reunión.  
Cuando terminaron las discusiones de la junta, Manuel tomaba sus cosas para ir a su casa, sin embargo, la mano de alguien en su antebrazo lo detuvo.  
- Manuel, Itzel y yo estamos haciendo una fiesta, ¿Por qué no te quedas wey? – Le dijo Pedro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
- N-no, no puedo, es que sabí que… - Sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando Itzel se le acercó.  
- Es que sabes nada, tu te quedas, nos tienes botados, vamos a estar todos reunidos incluso papá y mamá estarán aquí, y nuestros tíos también, así que te quedas te guste o no, no te hagas el wey y siéntate a compartir – Itzel prácticamente lo empujó hacia el sillón, mientras se daba la vuelta para traer bocadillos y bebidas.

Pasaron dos horas, y cuando Manuel menos se dio cuenta ya había bebido un mojito cubano, dos vasos de ron y 3 de cervezas, aun podía mantenerse en pie y hablar con coherencia, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba más lento.  
Mientras conversaba con su tío Prusia y Martin, su hermano, no podía dejar de ver a cierta parejita al otro lado del salón, la cual no dejaba de darse arrumacos y miradas cariñosas, haciendo que el chileno frunciera el ceño y por dentro se sintiera más que podrido.

De pronto se le acercó Miguel por la espalda, abrazándolo por la cintura, y encaramándosele encima.  
- ¡Manuel! – Su sonrisa era radiante al lado de la sombría del chileno. – Manuel, ven a cantar, estamos haciendo un karaoke, anda vamos.

Manuel no tenía muchas ganas de ir a cantar, el en realidad estaba allí por obligación nuevamente, no porque quisiera.  
- No, no quiero. – Trataba de zafarse de su hermano sin lograr nada, ya que su fuerza había disminuido por el trago.  
- Pero Manuel, no pongas esa cara pe, ¿algo te ha pasado?

No alcanzó ni a contestarle al peruano pues el Bad friends trio hacía su aparición como estrellas de cine. Con una lámpara que los alumbraba y la alfombra roja a sus pies que los recibía.  
Itzel los presentaba como el jurado del karaoke,, y mientras todos aplaudían o conversaban con alguien, Manuel posaba los ojos en aquel rubio, ese que antes le clamaba amor por cielo mar y tierra, y ahora…

- ¡El primer concursante será Chile! – Exclamaba un muy sonriente Francia, mientras Prusia buscaba con la mirada a su querido sobrino, pero cuando lo encontró no le gustó lo que veía.

Manuel tenía su vista clavada en el rubio ojiverde y no era precisamente una mirada de aprecio o amor, era una mirada triste, una mirada de un perro abandonado.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, tardó segundos en reaccionar a la conmoción de la gente. Tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de salir corriendo por la puerta principal, pero aun con su conciencia sobre la tierra. Se decía que llorar frente a otras personas era de "maricones".  
Sacó pecho y valor desde lo que quedaba de su marchito corazón, y salió adelante con la cabeza en alto y una calma fingida para todo el mundo, después de todo el "nunca mostraría debilidad".  
Se paró frente a su "madre", España y le puso una mano en la mesa, golpeándola.  
- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? – Le miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos vacios.

España no era tonto, sabía que esa mirada vacía era por culpa de Arthur, pero no diría nada respecto al tema.  
- B-bueno… po-podemos hacer una excepción – Miró dudoso a sus amigos y ambos negaron con la cabeza.  
- ¿No dices tu que quieres a todos tus hijos por igual, por que Manuel debe tener preferencia? - Sonrió de medio lado mirando a Prusia.  
- ¡Exacto! – Prusia hizo que Manuel sacara un papel de un sombrero y que luego se lo pasara. – Bueno, si te niegas tienes que… - Sonrió de medio lado – Vestirte con la ropa de mujer tradicional de tu país, y bailar tu baile tradicional.  
- ¡Cantare! – Dijo en un suspiro y tomó el micrófono - ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que cantar?  
- Bueno, tenemos alguien que elige las canciones – Habló nuevamente España – ¡Hey! Martin… pon la canción para Manuel.

Martin con el control remoto seleccionó la canción, era una canción chilena, y la única que había de la nación.

Cuando Manuel comenzó a escuchar la canción, lo primero que pensó fue que no podía ser "esa canción".  
Necesitaba preparar su lengua para decir todas las webadas que tenía que cantar por lo que se fue a servir otra copa de roncola, esta vez al 50% de cada bebida, y se lo tomó de una sola vez, ahora si podía cantar bien.

_-FB-  
_  
_Era un día de primera y Manuel se despertaba en los brazos de Arthur. Ese día habían sellado su amor, el solamente como un chiquillo de 16 le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón a aquel pirata que desde que era pequeño lo visitaba y le confiaba sus mas grandes tesoros y secretos.  
Estaba enamorado.  
Besó su mejilla. Arthur le había enseñado los besos de "buenos días" y los de "buenas noches", pues esa mañana Manuel estaba feliz de darle los buenos días al rubio.  
Arthur simplemente abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa junto a un beso en la frente de la joven nación.  
- Buenos días – Dijeron al unísono y luego rieron  
- ¿Dormiste bien? – Preguntó Arthur sentándose en la cama.  
- S-si… - Manuel desvió la mirada y se levantó de inmediato – V-voy a traer el desayuno – Sentía sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

Quien te despertara  
con un beso en la mañana  
Dime quien te llevara  
el desayuno a la cama

_Cuando Manuel salía a navegar y Arthur se encontraba de viaje, el chileno escribía sus poemas luego convertidos en tantas canciones, con una guitarra estaba siempre a la mar esperando ver el barco de antaño.  
Al llegar el inglés a tierras chilenas, Manuel siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa en su rostro, y cuando llegaban a la morada del latino, este le cantaba las canciones que había compuesto para él. Arthur solo sonreía y aplaudía frente a los leños que se extinguían en el fuego.  
Doce años se cumplirían desde la primera vez que Manuel se entregó por completo a Inglaterra, ahora representaba 17 años, había crecido un poco en estatura, pero Arthur seguía siendo más grande que el, en muchos sentidos.  
Manuel al no querer quedarse atrás, decidió escribirle una nota en la que lo citaba en el norte de su país el día siguiente.  
Cuando Arthur llegó al desierto, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba florido, era una magia entre figuras y colores diferentes que era tan grato a la vista y lo hacía sentir por un momento en el paraíso.  
- Este… es mi regalo para ti – Manuel lo abrazó por la espalda y recargó su cabeza en la espalda del mayor, estaba sonrojado, pero en la espalda de Inglaterra, la sonrisa del chileno resplandecía._

Quien te escribirá canciones  
inspiradas en nuestro amor  
Quien regalándote flores  
dirá la primavera llego

_A Manuel le costó adaptarse a las costumbres del ingles, y claro, el era alguien de campo que recién venía creciendo, cuando el rubio era alguien que ya se había recorrido el mundo.  
A pesar de esas adversidades Manuel se hizo el tiempo de entenderlo, e incluso de observar las naciones europeas para familiarizarse con la religión, la comida y los modales.  
Arthur se daba cuenta de las cosas que hacía el chileno por el, esto de alguna forma lo hacía feliz, aunque siempre con la mitad de culpa y remordimiento en su conciencia._

Yo contigo hice un mundo  
en donde brillabas tú  
Y creo fuiste feliz  
pero eso te queda en ti  
Y creo fuiste feliz  
pero eso te queda en ti

_-/FB-_Manuel cantaba con los ojos cerrados, tremendamente emocionado, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que podría ser bien un cantante profesional, pero la realidad era otra, la realidad era…

Y hoy te vas  
te vas te vas te vas  
Pero se que por algo  
me haz de recordar  
Quizás con él  
me haz de comparar  
No creo ser mejor  
diferente nada más

_-FB-_

Hasta hace un mes atrás Manuel gozaba de su vida con su pareja de años, Arthur. Pero ese día, ese fin de semana en especial, Arthur tenía que decir la frase que Manuel por todo motivo y circunstancia se negaba a oír.  
- Terminemos – El rubio desvió su vista rascando su cabeza, estaba avergonzado, tanto que ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada al castaño.  
- ¿Qué? – No es que quisiera escucharlo nuevamente, solamente no creía lo que el mayor le estaba diciendo.  
- Manuel… terminemos… - Repitió y tomó la mano de Manuel guiándolo al sofá, donde lo sentó a su lado e hizo un intento de verlo a la cara. Por suerte para Arthur, Manuel tenía su mirada fija en el suelo de la sala.- Yo… verás… lo siento, yo… a mi me gusta otra persona, por eso… no puedo estar contigo…

No podía, no quería creerlo, Siempre podían haber discutido, incluso uno que otro puñetazo se habrían dado, pero nunca, desde sus tiernos 16, Arthur jamás le dijo aquella frase.  
- La verdad es que esta persona sabe lo de nosotros, por eso, me dijo que aclarara las cosas contigo y yo…  
- Ándate… - Le importaba una mierda que el otro fulano le dijera de peras y manzanas, el no iba a llorar, no frente a Arthur.  
- Pero Man…  
- Lárgate… - Alzó ligeramente la voz.  
- Manuel, no es para que te pongas así, siempre podemos ser amigos…

Manuel se levantó de golpe y se paró frente a Arthur. Para Arthur la situación era completamente nueva. Él, que vio a Manuel crecer y jugar entre sus brazos nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido.  
- Mira weon, si vo no te vai de aquí te echo a puras patas en la raja, asique si querí salvar tu maldito trasero andate de una vez y no volvai a mostrar tu cara por mi casa.

Arthur suspiró, Manuel no entendería nada con esa actitud. Le dejó la tarjeta donde se estaba quedando encima de la mesa, tomó su saco y salió por la puerta delantera.  
- Cuando quieras escucharme, llamame, estaré unos días…  
- Te lo adverti weon – Salió corriendo tras Arthur dispuesto a atacarlo pero Arthur salió lo más rápido que pudo, fue la primera vez que tuvo miedo del chileno.

El inglés llegaba al departamento donde lo esperaba un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, tomando un té en la sala mientras miraba como las luces de Santiago parecían estrellas desde lo alto.  
- Kiku… me esperaste –Sonrió el rubio mirando con sumo cariño la vista y al japonés.  
- Ah…te esperé porque estaba preocupado – El japonés se dio media vuelta con su té en las manos - ¿Todo bien?  
- Ah…- No pudo responder, su labio inferior comenzó a tiritar, lanzó sus cosas al suelo y fue hasta donde Kiku lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  
Por fin lloró.

Y hoy te vas  
te vas te vas te vas  
Pero se que por algo  
me haz de recordar  
Quizás con él  
me haz de comparar  
No creo ser mejor  
fui diferente nada más

_Ni siquiera pudo descansar de la pérdida de Arthur cuando su superior lo envió nuevamente a las juntas, y para agregarle a su doloroso encuentro, lo encontró con la persona que menos se imaginó.  
- Son pareja – Un rubio latino habló a sus espaldas, podía diferenciar ese tono a kilómetros, obviamente era Martin.  
- No me interesa – Respondió seco tomando su agua y bebiéndola.  
- ¿No andabas con él la semana pasada?- Pregunto nuevamente el argentino.  
- No es de tu incumbencia – Otra vez una respuesta seca – Yo ya hice mi trabajo, me voy._

Un beso en la mejilla que le daba Japón a Inglaterra, y comida que le daba en su boca. Manuel se sentía enfermo y con ganas de vomitar.

Quien te despertara  
con un beso en la mañana  
Dime quien te llevara  
el desayuno a la cama

_Arthur no había botado ninguna de las cosas que Manuel le había regalado, todas las canciones, los poemas, y las flores secas que guardaba entre sus libros, todo eso le traía los múltiples recuerdos con el chileno, pero ya no quedaba nada, y aunque no quedara nada, no podía deshacerse del pasado._

Quien te escribirá canciones  
inspiradas en nuestro amor  
Quien regalándote flores  
dirá la primavera llego

_Cuando tenía que hacer visitas por trabajo en Chile, siempre procuraba pasar por Valparaíso, sólo para ver las casas con arquitectura inglesa en los territorios chilenos, y sonreír por la influencia que tuvo hace algún tiempo atrás._

Yo contigo hice un mundo  
en donde brillabas tú  
Y creo fuiste feliz  
pero eso te queda en ti  
Y creo fuiste feliz  
pero eso te queda en ti

_-/FB-_

Por los ojos de Manuel se asomaban unas pequeñas, pequeñísimas lagrimas, pero aun mantenía su cordura y sus ojos cerrados, sabía que si los abría y veía a la "parejita" se rompería.

Arthur lo miraba impresionado, sabía que estaba bebido, pero no que podía reaccionar de esa forma. Tenía un nudo en la garganta al ver al chileno en aquel estado, sin poder hacer nada sin poder abrazarlo, y entonces sintió una cálida mano que se entrelazaba con la suya, al voltear, Japón le sonreía y apretó su mano.

Y hoy te vas  
te vas te vas te vas  
Pero se que por algo  
me haz de recordar  
Quizás con él  
me haz de comparar  
No creo ser mejor  
fui diferente nada más

Dos estrofas más y la canción se acabaría. No estaba desesperado solo se tomaba su tiempo, recordando todos aquellos momentos, sin siquiera ver la canción en la pantalla, sólo estaba Arthur, Arthur y más Arthur en su maldita cabeza.  
Como deseaba no haberlo conocido, no haber cruzado palabras con el, ahora el golpe era muy doloroso. Aquel ángel que amó, lo soltó del cielo…

Arthur no quería voltear, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y mirando de reojo a Kiku tratando de aguantar las ganas de correr hacia Manuel y llevárselo, cuidarlo, pero, ya no podía, ni siquiera podía hablarle. De alguna forma se sentía escoria.

Y hoy te vas  
te vas te vas te vas  
Pero se que por algo  
me haz de recordar  
Quizás con él  
me haz de comparar  
No creo ser mejor  
fui diferente nada más

Faltaba una estrofa y Manuel decidió abrir los ojos, en cuanto los abrió se encontró con los verdes de Arthur en frente. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, con la voz temblorosa, comenzó a cantar la estrofa que quedaba mientras su vista no se despegaba de los ojos del inglés.

Y hoy te vas  
te vas te vas te vas  
Pero se que por algo  
me haz de recordar  
Quizás con él  
me haz de comparar  
No creo ser mejor  
fui diferente nada más

Algo le dijo Kiku a Arthur y con sus manos entrelazadas se dieron media vuelta y cruzaron la puerta del salón.  
Manuel observó como las dos espaldas se alejaban, una blanca, la otra verde. El también se dio la media vuelta y dejó el micrófono en la mesa.  
Suspiró pesadamente aun con los aplausos de la multitud, sólo hizo un gesto con su mano y al final, no pudo hacer nada más por él que correr.

Mientras corría sus lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro y aquel líquido bajaba por sus mejillas. Se detuvo en alguna catedral de Mexico y recurrió a lo que más podía, adentrarse a la catedral, escondido del mundo, escondido del ingles, escondido al final, de su propio sufrimiento.

* * *

**Notas:  
- LiberVanAlst and Blauen-Mond:**

Como nos costó hacer este fanfic =( sufrimos demaciado...  
Bueno, esta es una de las historias que se nos ocurrió en año nuevo xD y tenemos más xD  
La cosa es que para las que no me conoían, soy la chica de "las conversaciones de msn de Blauen" xD  
osea soy Yao, Oyabun Spain y Manu...  
Este fic lo creaos en conjunta, osea yo escribía y ella me arreglaba las cosas xD  
En fin, espero que les agrade porque yo si me la sufriii! (Sniif v-v)  
Más encima aqui con mi amiga tenemos un AMV en la cabeza con algunasc anciones xD

_Nota: Veanse en MAD de Orange que esta ui xD .com/watch?v=E_ALzC9keiE y reemplazen a Alfred por Manu, entenderán muchas cosas...  
Por cierto, no odien a Kiku, el no tiene la culpa de nada, es Arty el saco de we... ustedes entienden xD  
Otro día, si me da la gana D Les escribo como se "confundio/enamoro/gusto" (Como quieran tomarlo) Arhur de Kiku..._

Maa... eso es todo Reviews?


End file.
